


After Diane left

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: I dont know if i should start writing, because i dont think its good enough, this is just a short one :) but let me know what ypu think please♡





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if i should start writing, because i dont think its good enough, this is just a short one :) but let me know what ypu think please♡

Aaron: she didnt mean that, shes just angry  
Robert: she did   
Aaron: hey look at me, youre amazing, no matter what anyone says okay?  
Robert: i love you, im so glad i have you and i cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you  
Aaron: yeah i love you too  
*hugs*  
Aaron: lets head back to the pub yeah?


End file.
